The mermaid prince
by Park Dibi
Summary: Luhan seorang namja yang lahir karena kelalaian ratu laut(ratu duyung) dan raja darat dan Luhan terjebak dalam pesona Oh Sehun namun Luhan harus tetap menjalankan tanggung jawabnya untuk melindungi laut yang sedang 'sekarat' karena sesuatu. Bisakah Luhan menyelesaikan tanggung jawabnya dan hidup bahagia bersama Oh Sehun? -Mind to RnR? Warning this is YAOI fanficton


Title : The mermaid prince

Cast : HunHan

Main cast : all exo member

Length : Chapter

Genre : Romance, angst, drama, fantasy, etc

Warning : Typo(s), OOC, Yaoi, Boy x Boy

.

.

This is YAOI fanfiction so don't like don't read

.

.

I've told you before this is BOY x BOY(YAOI) fanfiction

...

Terlihat kegaduhan kecil yang berasal dari sebuah bangunan yang sangat mewah yang dinamakan istana. Terlihat para pelayan berlari kesana kemari menyiapkan sesuatu. Bukan hanya diistana melainkan seluruh penduduk negeri de'blue menyiapkan yang terbaik untuk menyambut kedatangan anak dari raja mereka Lu Yunho. Sebenarnya semua orang di negeri itu bingung kenapa raja mereka tiba-tiba mengumumkan pada penduduk agar bersiap-siap menyamut kedatangan anak raja padahal setahu mereka istri raja sudah meninggal 19 tahun yang lalu dan juga mereka masih mempertanyakan darimana datangnya anak ini

"PERHATIAN KEPADA SELURUH PENDUDUK NEGERI DE'BLUE RAJA BESERTA ANAKNYA TELAH SAMPAI DI PINTU GERBANG NEGERI INI MARI KITA SAMBUT MEREKA" teriak seseorang yang mereka ketahui adalah tangan kanan raja. Terdengarlah bunyi trompet bergema di penjuru negeri itu yang diikuti dengan bersujudnya para penduduk. Terlihat seorang namja tampan yang menawan turun dari kereta kudanya dengan tersenyum yang diikuti oleh seorang yang sangat cantik dan terlihat bersinar dimata seluruh penduduk.

"Apakah dia anakmu tuanku raja?" Tanya salah seorang penduduk yang mewakili rasa penasaran penduduk yang lain saat mereka semua sudah kembali berdiri

"Tentu saja dia adalah anakku" kata Yunho kepada penduduk itu

"Dia perempuan yang sangat cantik" itulah komentar penduduk saat melihat anak raja sedangkan yang dibicarakan sedang menggerutu di dalam hatinya.

"Aku namja bukan yeoja dan aku tampan bukan cantik ingat itu" kata anak raja tersebut dan mengerucutkan bibir pinknya

"kkk~ Luhannie kau memang cantik" Kata sang raja menggoda anaknya ini

"Appa aku tampan bahkan aku lebih tampan dari appa" kata anak yang bernama Luhan ini

"sudahlah raja jangan menggodanya terus bukan kah raja mengadakan pesta untuk memperkenalkan anakmu ini?" kata orang kepercayaan Yunho

"oh iya benar katamu Siwon aku akan ke istana dan mempersiapkan diriku untuk memperkenalkan anakku pada seluruh negeri" kata Yunho dan menarik luhan untuk kembali naik ke kereta kudanya dan segera ke istana

"Appa kenapa negeri ini dinamakan negeri de'blue?" pertanyaan luhan memecah keheningan didalam kereta kuda itu

"kau tahu legenda bulan biru bukan? Sebenarnya negeri ini dulunya hanya negeri yang tidak dianggap didunia karena tidak memiliki nama dan juga sering terjadi peperangan di negeri ini sampai pada akhirnya terjadi perang besar yang melibatkan banyak negeri dan perang tersebut bisa terjadi karena memperebutkan negeri ini dan tahun dimana perang besar itu terjadi tidak ada satupun yang menyadari bahwa tahun itu memiliki hari lebih dari 365 hari, yakni adanya pertambahan hari sebanyak 11 hari yang berarti pada tahun tersebut terdapat 376 hari serta di tahun itu musim terjadi selama 4 bulan yang pada kenyataannya satu musim hanya terjadi selama 3 bulan dan tepat pada hari terakhir dimana tahun dan musim itu berakhir bulan merubah warnanya menjadi biru dan terjadi bencana hebat yang menyebabkan naiknya air laut dan tepat saat itu juga terlihat sebuah negeri yang keluar dari dalam laut itu…" penjelasan Yunho terhenti saat sang anak menyela perkataannya

"Negeri yang keluar dari dalam laut? Selama ini aku tinggal di dekat pantai yang ada didekat negeri ini dan aku tidak melihat apapun bukan kah appa menjelaskan bahwa ada negeri yang keluar dari dalam laut?" Tanya Luhan bingung dengan cerita appanya yang menurutnya tidak masuk akal sama sekali

"begini luhan, bulan biru itu memancarkan cahaya yang sangat terang menyinari salah satu titik ditengah laut. Itu lah yang menyebabkan bencana itu terjadi namun itu tidak berlangsung lama karena negeri itu hanya menyerap energi dari bulan biru untuk menyelamatkan negeri mereka yang hampir hancur karena peperangan itu jadi karena bulan biru itu juga negeri ini bisa terselamatkan karena peperangan berhenti dan semua negeri lari untuk menyelamatkan diri masing-masing. Nah itu lah kenapa negeri ini disebut dengan negeri de'blue itu juga adalah pemberian dari dewi bulan muncul yang muncul dan hanya dilihat oleh beberapa orang beruntung. Dewi bulan itu memberikan sebuah kertas emas yang berisi bahwa negeri ini adalah negeri yang ditunjuk olehnya untuk mengendalikan keseimbangan laut dan darat serta katanya akan ada anak yang lahir akibat kelalaian Raja darat dan Ratu laut. Yang menghasilkan seorang anak yang juga lahir pada saat bulan biru itu terjadi yang kedua kalinya dan dikatakan bahwa anak tersebut adalah pengendali yang memiliki kekuatan hebat, kekuatan itu akan sangat besar jika bulan biru muncul untuk ketiga kalinya. Kalimat pertama dan kedua dari surat emas itu sudah terjadi tapi untuk kalimat yang terjadi itu akan terjadi nanti entah kapan" kata Yunho mengakhiri ceritanya

"Tunggu, anak yang lahir kerna kelalaian ratu laut dan raja laut dan lahir saat bulan biru? Kenapa appa bisa tau dengan jelas kalau cerita itu benar-benar terjadi?" Tanya Luhan saat menangkap hal aneh pada cerita appanya

"appa akan menceritakannya nanti sekarang kita turun dan berisap-siap" kata Yunho saat mereka sudah sampai diistananyamenceritakannya nanti sekarang kita turun dan berisap-siap" kata Yunho saat mereka sudah sampai di istananya yang sangat megah

"aish appa menyebalkan" gerutu luhan yang disambut tawa kecil dari sang raja

"sudahlah cepat bersihkan badanmu dan pakailah pakaian yang sudah disediakan oleh para pelayan" suruh sang raja pada anaknya.

"iya iya" masih dengan raut wajah yang cemberut Luhan pergi mengikuti pelayannya yang akan membawanya kekamarnya

"Jaejongie apakah sudah saatnya Luhan tau bahwa kita adalah appa dan ummanya, kita adalah raja dan ratu yang ditulis pada kertas emas itu? Bahwa Luhan adalah sang pengendali darat dan laut, dan juga maunisa setengah putra duyung yang kau lahirkan boo?" Tanya Yunho entah pada siapa namun yang pasti ia sedang bingung dan resah apakah ia harus memberitahu Luhan rahasia terbesarnya?

"Tuan sedang apa anda berdiam disini?" Tanya seorang pelayan membuyarkan lamunan Yunho

"ah tidak apa-apa, hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu" kata yunho dengan senyum menawannya dan meninggalkan sang pelayan yang tengah merona ria akibat senyum sang raja, ya senyum menawan dan ramah Yunho. Dia adalah raja yang terkenal sangat ramah di seleruhu penjuru negeri. Dia sering membantu rakyatnya membuat rakyatnya tidak merasa kekurangan. Raja yang baik bukan? Baik sekarang kita kembali ke raja kita yang kaget melihat anaknya sudah siap dan sekarang sudah ada didalam kamarnya

"appa aku sudah siap" kata Luhan tanpa melihat sang appa karena dia sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan menjelajahi kamar appanya

"Lu keluarlah appa akan bersiap-siap dengan cepat" kata Yunho saat melihat anaknya akan membuka sebuah lemari using yang berisi rahasianya, Luhan, dan juga seseorang yang penting dihidupnya

"baiklah jangan lama appa" kata luhan tidak terbesit rasa curiga darinya yang membuat Yunho bias bernafas lega. Karena tidak mau anaknya dan seluruh rakyatnya menunggu lama ia pun segera bersiap dan menyusul sang anak yang berada di luar kamarnya

"kau menakjubkan appa" kata Luhan saat melihat appanya

"kkk, sudahlah ayo kita ke balkon utama istana appa akan memperkenalkanmu kemereka" kata sang appa membawa sang anak ke balkom utama yang dikatakannya. Kembali Luhan dibuatnya takjub dengan pemandangan yang terjai dimana bunga-bunga sudah diukir dengan baik dan bertuliskan namanya yaitu Luhan dan juga penduduk yang sangat hormat padanya tidak lupa dengan pemandangan alam yang sangat indah

"Baiklah ini dia anak yang kukatakan dia adalah LUHAN berilah hormat pada sang pangeran kita" Kata orang kepercayaan Yunho pada seluruh penduduk dan disambut sorakkan bahagia namun sebelum itu semua bersujud hormat pada luhan

"Dia mirip pangeran Sehun dari negeri sebelah bukan?" Kata orang kepercayaan raja ini

"ya mereka sangatlah mirip apakah mereka terlahir disaat yang sama?" kata salah seorang penduduk

"mungkin mereka berjodoh" diikuti oleh penduduk lain yang heboh membicarakan kemiripan Luhan dan Sehun

"appa siapakah Sehun yang dibicarakan oleh mereka semua?" Tanya Luhan dengan polosnya karena dia betul-betul tidak mengerti pembicaraan dan dia hanya tersenyum bodoh sejak tadi

"Sehun? Tunggu biar appa mengingatnya dulu" jawab sang appa dan berpikir siapakah Sehun itu

Deg

'bukan kah Sehun juga adalah anak yang lahir saat bulan biru itu muncul bersamaan dengan lahirnya Luhan. Kenapa aku baru menyadarinya dan kenapa hal itu tidak disebukan di surat emas itu? Apakah dewi bulan ingin menunjukkan sesuatu yang belum boleh diketahui oleh siapapun? ' Yunho bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya

=TBC=

.

.

-Dibi

Heyooo~ I'm back with my new fanfition maaf belum sempet ngebalas review di ff kemaren mianhaee :(. Ini terispirasi dari beberapa film dan legenda. Kalau bulan biru itu tau kan once in a blue moon sama smurf aku mencoba menggabungkan sedikit /? Terus Barbie and the mermaid tale yang dibi tonton pas frustasi karna belajar buat ujian dan terinsiparsi lah dibi akan hal itu/? Terinspirasi belum tentu sama kan? Hohoho ini murni dari imajinasi dibi tenanggg~ udah sekian terakhir

REVIEW JUSEYO~ PLEASE~ JEBAL~ PLAGIARISM? NO! CACACAAAH SEE YA IN DA NEXT CHAPTER PAYPAY *masuk kamar luhan(?)*


End file.
